Applejack/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack "Everypony okay?" S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack winning S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack fascinated by reflection S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Applejack colored apples s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png|Boast Busters Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Dragonshy Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack snowball S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Applejack "Listen sugarcube" S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Applejack in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|Suited For Success Applejack covered S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Applejack serious face S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Applejack at her Fluttershy apple stand S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack talks to the tree S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|A Bird in the Hoof Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Jealous Spike S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png|Party of One Applejack fantasy "I'll earn a lot of money" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Aw Apples12.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The liar S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Applejack S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Grapejack serious S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social S2E06 Applejack grunting.png|The Cutie Pox Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Applejack as Mare Do Well.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well AJ pulling a weed S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight staring AJ's stache S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Applejack blushing S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Applejack smiles S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rainbow Dash sweating2 S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed S2E20 Applejack trowel.png|It's About Time Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack sculpting S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Rarity cute ear drop S3E1.png|Does Applejack seem to care? Rarity should I be worried S3E1.png|It's like she sees this everyday. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Rarity I doubt that S3E1.png|I'm just saying things, sugarcube. Rarity or perhaps S3E1.png|I'm right. Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Fluttershy freaking out S3E1.png Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png The Crystal Empire preview image.jpg Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png S3E01_-_Crystal_Empire.PNG Rarity gotta what S3E1.png|"Focus, Rarity." Rarity I know that S3E1.png|"We're here to help Twilight." Rarity why can't you S3E1.png|"Not admire the scenery." ..That's why we're ALL here!...png S03E01 mad Rarity.jpg Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png|Uhhhh...ok. Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png|Tell me why I'm freaking out. Rarity don't remember S3E1.png|Is it over? Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Ready for y'all's progress reports. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png Applejack 'made sweets of crystal berries' S3.png Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3.png|Applejack eating some crystal berries Main 6 singing around a table S3.png Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3.png|Applejack and Fluttershy singing together Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Applejack looking at the heart S3E2.png|Taking a peek at the crystal heart. Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png|Applejack guarding the crystal heart. Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png|Protecting the Crystal Heart, isn't as easy as it looks. Applejack hiding crystal S3E2.png Applejack didn't want Rainbow to go away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash flies in behind Applejack S3E2.png|Applejack startled. Applejack maintains herself S3E2.png Applejack puzzled S3E2.png|Oh, its only Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash listening to Applejack S3E2.png Applejack checking if anyone is near S3E2.png Rainbow Dash continues to listen to Applejack S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Exactly' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash notices something S3E2.png Rainbow Dash guard dog S3E2.png Applejack 'What I mean is' S3E2.png Applejack 'Let me keep the crystal ponies away from the fake heart' S3E2.png Applejack about to push Rainbow away S3E2.png Applejack pushes Rainbow away S3E2.png Applejack waving Rainbow Dash away S3E2.png Applejack standing by fake heart S3E2.png Applejack 'How ya'll feeling' S3E2.png Applejack 'Having a good time' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'Best I had in over a thousand years' S3E2.png|Applejack in a perfect standing position. Applejack 'That's good' S3E2.png Applejack 'Gotta renew that spirit of love' S3E2.png Applejack 'Right' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'I sure would like to see it for the ceremony' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'It's been such a long time' S3E2.png Applejack 'I hear ya' S3E2.png Applejack 'Phew' S3E2.png Applejack waving her hat S3E2.png Applejack putting hat back on S3E2.png Crystal mare approves of the idea S3E2.png Applejack looks to the left S3E2.png Applejack panic S3E2.png Applejack stops the stallion from peaking S3E2.png Applejack 'You tried' S3E2.png Applejack presenting fritters S3E2.png Applejack 'You're gonna love em' S3E2.png Applejack fearfully looking to the right S3E2.png Applejack throws fritters S3E2.png Applejack 'I hear there's a joust about to start' S3E2.png Applejack 'You don't wanna miss that!' S3E2.png Applejack waves crystal mare off S3E2.png|Have a good day now, ya hear. Applejack getting impatient S3E2.png Applejack 'Comeon Twilight' S3E2.png Applejack 'These crystal ponies are more curious than a cat' S3E2.png Applejack keeping crystal ponies at bay S3E2.png Applejack keeping crystal ponies at bay 2 S3E2.png Applejack awkward smile S3E2.png Rarity informs Applejack on her materials shortage S3E2.png Rarity 'For the traditional crafts booth' S3E2.png Rarity 'I've just made a hat out of' S3E2.png Rarity boasting over straw hat S3E2.png Rarity 'But still!' S3E2.png Applejack 'We gotta do everything we can' S3E2.png Applejack 'To keep this thing going' S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack looking up S3E2.png Applejack reassuring Rarity S3E2.png Applejack 'When the time comes' S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack hear Pinkie S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack shocked S3E2.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Rarity 'The real one is..' S3E2.png Applejack 'On it's way!' S3E2.png Applejack agreeing with Rarity S3E2.png Applejack 'Oops' S3E2.png Applejack attempting to reassure crystal ponies S3E2.png Rarity 'I don't know if they believe you' S3E2.png Applejack 'Don't know if I believe me' S3E2.png Rarity yelling Spikey-Wikey S3E2.png|Oh no. Rarity can't look S3E2.png Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Rarity sulking S3E2.png Applejack and Rarity after leaving the Crystal Empire S3E2.png Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Pinkie biting hooves S3E2.png Main ponies no Twilight gasp S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Other main ponies happy over Twilight S3E2.png|Applejack, wide eyed with a smile. Other main ponies looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity 'You were prepared to do your best' S3E2.png Rarity 'You can dismiss' S3E2.png Mane 6 Powerful Friendship S3E2.png|Friendship. Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack pulling Apple Bloom in a cart S3E3.png Pinkie 'Hey Applejack' S3E3.png Pinkie 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Pinkie jumps into the cart S3E3.png Pinkie 'Weee!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Next time I'll pull you' S3E3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at Pinkie zooming off S3E3.png Applejack greets Pinkie S3E3.png Applejack 'Huh, then I'll be an apple crisp' S3E3.png Applejack 'I'm here for the same reason' S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To me' S3E3.png Applejack 'At Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Applejack 'Me too' S3E3.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies pulling the ropes S3E03.png Pinkie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png Applejack sees the Pinkie clones S3E03.png Pinkie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png Pinkie clone hits Big McIntosh S3E03.png Applejack getting pulled S3E03.png Applejack losing hold of the rope S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie arrives S3E03.png Applejack angry S3E03.png Pinkie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png Applejack tells the Pinkie clones to come back S3E03.png Applejack with Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Twilight 'I have no idea' S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png Pinkie clone sees Applejack S3E03.png Applejack pushes the Pinkie clone S3E03.png Pinkies swarming Ponyville S3E3.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash bored S3E3.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S3E3.png Rainbow 'I can't take it anymore!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I just had to' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't S3E3.png Applejack Rainbow and Spike smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Applejack winking at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Applejack 'You up for some wheelbarrow races' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png One Bad Apple Applejack opens door S3E4.png|Apple Bloom?! Applejack 'It's not like it's the harvest day parade' S3E4.png Applejack 'We're just going to the train station' S3E4.png Applejack doesn't approve S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin isn't gonna care whatcha wearing' S3E4.png Applejack 'Just pick something!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom jumping off the bed S3E4.png Applejack 'You know what would make a good impression' S3E4.png Applejack 'Being on time to pick her up' S3E4.png|She doesn't have time for this. Applejack zoned out S3E4.png Applejack shaking off hat S3E4.png Applejack 'You got nothing to worry about sugar cube' S3E4.png Applejack 'Ya'll gonna get along great' S3E4.png Applejack 'You already have something in common' S3E4.png Applejack 'Neither of you have your Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Applejack watching Apple Bloom run off S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh this' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Changes everything!' S3E4.png Applejack listening S3E4.png Applejack gasp S3E4.png Applejack angry S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin is supposed to sleep in here' S3E4.png Train station overview S3E4.png Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png|Applejack is not amused. Scootaloo fluttering across to the right S3E4.png Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png Scootaloo landing S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'She doesn't have her Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I'm just so excited' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I could burst!' S3E4.png CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Is that the train from Manehatten' S3E4.png Applejack 'Apple Bloom' S3E4.png Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom awkward smile S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png Babs' eyes about to be closed S3E04.png CMC evil laughter S3E4.png|Applejack with some balloons to spare. Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo standing S3E4.png|Explaining some stuff. Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Oh great tarnation beyond the station. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sees Applejack S3E04.png Sweetie Belle explaining S3E04.png Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png Applejack 'if y'all just came to me in the very beginning' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'That's what I kept on saying! ' S3E04.png Babs wants to start over S3E04.png Babs and CMC are now friends S3E04.png Magic Duel Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|Laughing but with honesty. Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh boy this don't look good. Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|Starting to like this outcome. Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|Stay away from my here friend here. S3E5 library reading.png S3E5 Applejack feathers.png S3E5 old applejack rarity.png S3E5 applejack filly rarity.png S3E5 applejack rarity.png S3E5 Applemac.png Miscellaneous Sketches/Development art Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by Lauren Faust. Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|Drawing by Lauren Faust, Applejack being her hard working self. Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|Another Lauren Faust sketch. Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Lauren, Applejack saying something. Applejack Sketch.jpg AppleJack Description.jpg|Early designs for Applejack. The only thing they changed was adding a hat. Unfortunately the writing is too small to read. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 4.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 5.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 6.png Toys Applejack Toys.jpeg|A collection of Applejack toys. Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg|Applejack and Apple Bloom Toys. A G3 Applejack.JPG|A G3 Applejack. Other Applejack opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Teacher for a Day - Applejack's profile.png|Applejack in the Teacher for a Day app. applejack color page halloween.jpg Applejack Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. mlpfim-character-applejack 252x252.png|Applejack's Profile image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat Applejack 256x133.jpg|Applejack Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Independence FMA.jpg|Applejack motivational poster Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into minature mares S3E5.png es:Applejack/Galería pl:Applejack/Galeria Category:Character gallery pages